fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
This page contains information about Emiya in Fate/Another. Innates Clairvoyance * Mana Cost: 100 ** Type: Projection ** Hotkey: F *** Grants a vision of small area, anywhere on the map. Particle effect is now visible to enemies for 0.5 seconds even when it is cast over obstruction ** Cast Point: 0.3 ** Sight Radius: 800 (1100) ** Range: 99999 (Global) ** Duration: 8 seconds ** Cooldown: 20 seconds ** Upgrade: Eagle Eye (Increases Sight Radius to 1100 and allows Clairvoyance to detect hidden units) Abilities Kanshou & Bakuya * Mana Cost: 100 ** Type: Projection - Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm ** Damage Type ''': Magic ** '''Hotkey: Q *** Hurls projected blades at target, dealing damage multiple times. While Unlimited Blade Works persists, it is changed into Sword Barrage - Retreat. **** Lv 1: 50 damage per sword **** Lv 2: 75 ' damage per sword **** Lv 3: '''100 ' damage per sword **** Lv 4: '125 ' damage per sword **** Lv 5: '''150 '''damage per sword ** '''Swords thrown: 4 ** Cast Range: 500 ** Cast Time: 0.3 second ** Cooldown: 8 seconds Broken Phantasm (Caladbolg II) * Mana Cost: 200 ** Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm ** Damage Type: Magic ** Hotkey: W *** Archer takes aim on a target enemy. After delay, he fires a powerful arrow that deals damage around the target. (The target takes x2 the damage and stunned for a period of time.) *** This skill can be disjoint. **** Lv 1: 175 'damage ''('350 '''damage, 1 second stun)'' **** Lv 2: '''225 damage ('''450 '''damage,' 1.3 seconds stun) '' **** Lv 3: '''275 damage ('''550 '''damage,' 1.6 seconds stun)'' **** Lv 4: '''325 damage ('''650 '''damage,' 1.9''' seconds stun)'' **** Lv 5: 375 damage ('''750 '''damage,' 2.2''' seconds stun)'' ** Area of Effect: 350 ** Cast Time: 2.5 seconds ** Range: 3000 ** Cooldown: 20 seconds ** Notes : 'Broken Phantasm and Hrunting now place crosshair indicator on enemy(only visible to his team) Rho Aias * '''Mana Cost ': 400 ** '''Type: Barrier Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: E *** Passively'' grants Archer bonus health. On activation, projects a shield on friendly target that absorbs certain amount of damage. Target is rooted until shield is expired.'' **** Lv 1: 0 '''Bonus health, blocks up to '''600 '''damage. **** Lv 2: '''50 '''Bonus health, blocks up to '''750 damage. **** Lv 3: 100 '''Bonus health, blocks up to '''900 '''damage. **** Lv 4: '''150 '''Bonus health, blocks up to '''1050 damage. **** Lv 5: 200 '''Bonus health, blocks up to '''1200 '''damage. ** '''Cast Time: Instant ** Range: 800 ** Duration: 7 seconds ** Cooldown: 24 seconds ** Upgrade: Improve Projection Lv1 (knocks enemies back around target, this particular effect works outside UBW as well). ** Additional Notes: *** This skill will not interrupt other skills, such as in the middle of casting Phantasm - Caladbolg II, and etc. *** Cannot be cast while in Pause Time spells. *** Can be dispels by Rule breaker. *** Can be removed by Gáe Dearg, however damage is dealt first before Rho Aias is removed. Unlimited Blade Works * Mana Cost: 800 ** Type: Reality Marble ** Hotkey: R *** A''' '''ring of illusionary flame spreads out from Archer to form a boundary. After 2 seconds delay, all heroes and units inside boundary are teleported to embodiment of Archer's inner world. Archer gains new set of abilities for duration.''' ** '''Cast Time: Instant ** Pause Time: 2 seconds ** Area of Effect: 1150 ** Duration: 12 seconds ** Cooldown: 50 seconds * Special Notes: ** Cannot be cast while inside Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi. ** When used before Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi and then transported to Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi, the effects of the spell will be brought into Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi and will end when Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi ends. * Additional Notes: ** Everyone inside will have full vision of the area, while allies will have added true sight vision. ** This skill disjoints all disjoint-able skills on all transported units, enemies and allies alike. ** Numeral ground targeting skills will not transport along Unlimited blade works *Not sure if this is intended* ** Does not transport targets in midair. (I.e Lighting bombing, Bellerophon, Gae Bolg, etc) * Upgrades: '''Improve Projection. Skill sets in Unlimited Blade Works ''All skill's levels in this categories scale with Unlimited Blade Works's skill level. And can be upgraded through Projection attribute '' Sword Barrage - Retreat Shot * '''Mana Cost: 40/55/770/85/100 ** Type: Projection - Escape Movement Noble Phantasm ** Damage Type: Magic ** Hotkey: Q *** Lvl 1: 200 Damage Each Sword *** Lvl 2: 225 Damage Each Sword *** Lvl 3: 250 Damage Each Sword *** Lvl 4: 275 Damage Each Sword *** Lvl 5: 300 Damage Each Sword ** Range: 600 ** Retreat Distance: 600 ** Cast Point: 0.1 second ** Cooldown: 5.5 seconds ** Upgrade: Improve Projection Lv1 (slows by 30% for 2 seconds on hit) Sword Barrage - Confine * Mana Cost: 40 ** Type: Projection - Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm ** Damage Type: Magic ** Hotkey: W *** Archer manipulates several swords to drop in circle around target, trapping, mini-stunning and dealing damage. **** Lv 1: 200 damage **** Lv 2: 350 damage **** Lv 3: 500''' damage **** Lv 4: 650 damage **** Lv 5: '''800 '''damage ** '''Cast Point: 0.3 ** Cast Range: 1500 ** Cast Time: 0.3 second ** Duration: 3 seconds ** Cooldown: 9 seconds ** Upgrade: Improve Projection Lv1 (revokes target from master, disabling command seals and also prevents usage of Blink Scroll. Nine Lives Blade Works * Mana Cost: 250 ** Type: Projection - Technique ** Damage Type: Magic ** Hotkey: R *** Archer projects Berserker(5th)'s weapon and mimics his ultimate technique, dashing to targeted area and striking all enemies in small radius 9 times, damaging, stunning, and revoking them from Master repetitively. The last strike has bigger radius, deals more damage and briefly knocks enemies back. **** Lv 1: 30 x 9 damage, 200 last strike damage, total of 470 '''damage **** Lv 2: '''40 x 9 '''damage, '''250 '''last strike damage, total of '''610 damage **** Lv 3: 50 x 9 '''damage, '''300 '''last strike damage, total of '''750 '''damage **** Lv 4: '''60 x 9 '''damage, '''350 '''last strike damage, total of '''890 '''damage **** Lv 5: '''70 x 9 '''damage, '''400 '''last strike damage, total of '''1030 '''damage ** '''Cast Range: 700 ** Hit Radius: 300 ** Last Hit Radius: 450 ** Cast Point: 0.3 second ** Travel Time: 1 second ** Area of Effect: 300, 450 last hit ** Cooldown: 50 ** Stun Time: ~1 seconds from first to last hit ** Upgrade: Improve Projection Lv1 (adds an additional effect, dealing magical damage based on current health of the target) *** Bonus Magical Damage: 5% of current hit ** Special: Uninterruptible once cast, revokes Archer and his targets. ** Additional Information: Wall Nine (Negates the travel time on Nine Lives upon terrain collision, note that this is a feature, not a bug). Sword Barrage - Bombard * Mana Cost ''': 40/55/0/85/100 ** '''Type: Projection - Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** Damage Type: Magic ** Hotkey: F *** Archer manipulates numerous weapons on his will and strikes random areas inside Unlimited Blade Works with them, each dealing damage and briefly stuns enemies in area. **** Lv 1: 200 damage per sword **** Lv 2: 225 damage per sword **** Lv 3: 250''' damage per sword **** '''Lv 4: 275''' damage per sword **** '''Lv 5: 300''' damage per sword ** '''Cast Range: 1500 ** Area of Effect: 900 ** Cast Time: 0.3 seconds ** Channeling Duration: 5 seconds ** Swords dropping rate: 0.06 seconds each sword (16~17 swords per second) ** Cooldown: 6 seconds ** Upgrades: Improve Projection Lv1 (gives bonus damage based on STR and INT) *** Bonus Damage: STR+INT ** Notes: This skill is of channeling type, meaning that not standing still (or getting stunned) will interrupt it. Attributes Eagle Eye * Stat Points Required: 11 ** Clairvoyance can detect Stealth units and gain additional vision radius. Also, Archer's vision range is increased. * Bonus Clairvoyance Range: 300 * Archer Vision Bonus: 200 Hrunting Stat Points Required: 14 * Enables Hrunting while Clairvoyance is being used. Hrunting * Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm * Hotkey: F * Mana Cost: 100% of current mana ** After 4 seconds of casting, Archer injects all his mana into projectile weapon and fires it towards target, dealing damage based on Archer's current mana and level of Broken Phantasm and half of that to surrounding enemies (AoE damage refills mana). * Cast Range: 4000 * Cast Delay: 4 * Damage: Archer's current mana+Broken Phantasm Lvl*100+250 * Cooldown: 60 * Notes: penetrates B-scroll. Can't be refreshed with command spells. * Notes 2 : '''Broken Phantasm and Hrunting now place crosshair indicator on enemy(only visible to his team) Shroud of Martin * '''Stat Points Required: '''12 ** Increases Archer's magic resistance and armor. Additionally, Archer gains bonus STR during Unlimited Blade Works. * '''Bonus Magic Resistance: 5% * Bonus Armor: 10 * Bonus STR in UBW: 20 * Notes: 1 STR point gives 20 HP, thus Shourd gives bonus 400 health during UBW. Improve Projection * Stat Points Required: 18 ** Improves following UBW skills *** Sword Barrage - Retreat Shot also slows movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. *** Sword Barrage - Confine disables command spells and blink scroll for the duration. *** Rho Aias knocks enemies back around target *** Sword Barrage - Bombard deals bonus damage based on STR and INT **** Sword Barrage Bonus Damage: STR+INT *** Nine Lives Blade Works deals bonus magical damage **** Bonus Damage: 5% of target's current heal ***** Enemies inside UBW will passively receive physical damage. ****** Attack Interval: 0.2 ****** Base Damage: 75 ****** INT Ratio for Bonus Damage: 0.3 Kanshou Bakuya Overedge * Stat Points Required: 12 ** Enables: Kanshou Bakuya Overedge Kanshou Bakuya Overedge * Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm * Hotkey: D * Mana Cost: 600 ** Archer projects empowered version of Kanshou Bakuya and lunges to target location, slashing all enemies in area for magical damage based on intelligence. ** Damage: INT*20+800 ** Cast Range: 500 ** Cast Point: 0.8 seconds ** Cooldown: '''60 * '''Notes: during the jump Archer is invulnerable. Can't be refreshed with command seals. Combo Arrow Rain * Activation: Cast Unlimited Blade Works ® and then Arrow Rain (E) in 5 seconds. ** Archer jumps to middle of Unlimited Blade Works, being untargetable and invulnerable. Once positioned, Archer starts showering enemies beneath with flurry of arrows, followed by consecutive Broken Phantasm shots on random targets. * Mana Total of Spells: 1200 * Damage Type: Magical * Arrow Amount of Shots: 30 * Arrow Damage: 500 * Broken Phantasm Amount of Shots: 5 * Broken Phantasm damage: 66% * Cooldown: 180 Gameplay Build Suggestion * OSfrog It Must Be Dun OSfrog ** Skill Order: W > Stats > R > Combo > E > Stats > Q ** Core Attributes: Eagle Eye, Hrunting, Improved Projection ** Stat Priority: Int > Str ** Playstyle: Max W ASAP and use improved Clairvoyance to find targets for your team and lock them down with broken phantasm. Add damage in fights with hrunting, especially to fringe targets (can be used to snipe in early game but unlikely to land. Use UBW to fight multiple targets once the fight becomes a brawl, and combo to dodge damage and turn the tides on number disadvantage. * UBW Tank ** Skill Order: W = R > Stats > E > Q ** Core Attributes: Improved Projection, Shroud of Martin ** Stat Priority: Str = Int ** Playstyle: Use W for pickoffs. Aim to position yourself in the centre of fights with A and B scroll active, and use UBW to trap as many enemies and team mates as possible. Abuse high armour, str and magic resist to tank enemy attacks and wipe them with sword barrage. Gameplay Tips * Vision is the most important resource in Fate/Another (seals will not save you from a bellepheron from fog, for example). Abuse the low cooldown and large AOE of clairvoyance to clear enemy wards and move safely into enemy territory. * Overedge causes you to become invulnerable for a short period of time, and as such can be used to dodge damage/stuns. Try to time it to avoid such potentially lethal projectiles/abilities as Zabaniya, Lancer 5 Combo, C scroll or Tsubame Gaeshi. * Verg Avesta deals damage through invulnerablility, so it is advisable to use A and B scroll before comboing if there in an Avenger in your UBW. * Hrunting is quite obvious if there is nothing else going on, with a loud sound effect and vision of archer granted when it is launched. It is therefore advisable that you use it when fighting has already broken out, as your target is less likely to have blink available to dodge it, or to notice it while focussing on your allies. * Rho Aias should ideally be used in the situation where it will immediately be broken (e.g. just before a beam lands) so that the position lock does not inconvenience/harm them. * Try to save your blink for after UBW goes off, so you can move as far away from your captives (and their C scrolls as possible). * SWORD BARRAGE IS CHANNELLED. This means you must remain still while casting it, and it can be cancelled or interrupted. Make sure you dont cancel it yourself or you will find you do very little damage in your UBW. * Using Nine Lives Blade Works just as your reality marble fades will cause you to exit while casting it, damaging and stunning enemies waiting for your return. Advance Technique * (Caladbolg-Hrunt) It is done by using clairvoyance, Broken Phantasm, and Hrunting in quick succession before clairvoyance duration wears off. (It is a popular technique used on Warcraft 3 version of Fate/Another, but the difficulty spikes up due to Dota 2 version briefly reveals archer location after shooting Broken Phantasm, making it near impossible due to the massive Hrunting sound effect emitted for the enemy, and yet unable to find a way to break though it, Until now.) Usage by following, ( Clairvoyance -> Broken Phantasm -> Blink scroll -> Hrunting ). '(Due to the new update where as long as there is vision on the targeted unit, Hrunting can still be shoot out even after clairvoyance duration is up '''[ I am not sure this is a bug or what ]. Placing a ward or having allies to provide visions gains easier time to use this Technique.)'' Category:Servants